User blog:Bibbidi Bobbidi/Templates
Hi there! I am writing this blog to let you know about creating some pages! :D We here at Divina Wikia would love that you could use templates when creating certain pages. It makes for a more consistent and clean wikia. Also it makes it much easier for you to add the information versus toggling around with tables and source mode! :D How to add a template Adding a template is really easy! When creating an article, you have a number of features on the area to the right of where you're typing. If you scroll down the area you will see a "Templates" category. Select "Add other templates" and then either type in the template you're looking for in the search bar or select it if it is in the "Most Frequently Used" section. More template basic information can be seen here: Template Help What templates are there? We have multiple templates currently up! NPC The NPC Template is used when creating a common NPC. The columns in here are: Image, Title, Location, and Quests. If you aren't sure of any of these areas, just leave the box blank and "Unknown" will come up in the area. If the NPC is in multiple locations or has multiple quests just use the code and it will form a new line for you to continue on. Monsters The Monster Template is used for the various bestiary throughout Divina. Please use this template when adding a new monster to the wikia. Near the bottom, it will have "Item 1", "Item 2" and so on; please only type in one item per box. It is only necessary to fill out the information you know here, as well, if you don't know "Unknown" will come up in place. Quests The quest template is just a template due to my laziness with creating new articles XD There is honestly no real need to use this template, since it is very simply made. But it is there as a convenience factor if you wish. Basically just type in everything point-blank and it will appear. (Instead of having to type [[ everytime you want to say Sacred Springs) Equipment This template is only used for class-based equipment. Costumes, potions, and such shouldn't use this template since it is more of a template made for weapons. Speaking of which, I should probably make a template for potions and costumes ._.' But back on subject! For the image, please only use an icon of the item, like the one you see in your backpack. Then fill out the rest of the information as much as you know! The stats area has 7 options, please only have one stat per line unless the stats on that specific equipment exceed 7, then on the 7th line use the to start a new line for the stats. Hopefully you can add a preview and a section under the equipment on how to obtain the specific item ^^ Skills "This template is very adaptable to stuff put in (as there is a bit of coding logic there to test for empty fields). In some situations, leaving fields blank is the correct solution. Best refer to any existing pages for an idea how it works if anyone wants to make new ones." - LilLanie Repeatable Quest If the quest can be repeated, please add this Template to the top of the article. There is nothing you need to type into this template for it to be used. Stubs If the article is a stub, please use this template and it will categorize it into the Article Stubs category for someone else to add even more information to it. Ore The ore template is used when creating a page for an Ore. It's pretty much self-explanatory. Sidekick This is used for the Level 1 with 0 loyalty chart. You can find a list of the JP stats here. If the stats are unknown, just leave them blank. Specialty Ability This one has a lot. It's for specialty abilities. Basically, just type in everything you know. On the areas that say "If there is a third level type yes" basically, type anything and it will bring a new row. If it ends before that, don't type anything and the chart will stop. It is "Level Type Number" format so "One Increase2" would be the second type of increase for the first level skill. "Two decrease1" would be the first type of decrease for the first level. And so on. "Other" is will be required for you to type before it. Basically, it's a free box for you to type anything. (IE: Mys Tera, at level one, teaches you how to cast Mys Tera) End Well, that is all for now! Thanks for taking your time to read about the templates~ We look forward to your pages. Thank you all for your help and time you put into contibuting :) Category:Blog posts